Historically vertical, linear array antennas have been unnecessarily bulky and require a relatively massive mast to support the plurality of transmission lines and power dividers. The devices are generally untidy and mechanical configuration due to the assemblage of bundled transmission lines leading to power leakages. Furthermore, such configurations increase the diameter of the overall assembly requiring larger radomes causing the devices to be more susceptible to high winds, resulting in a requirement for even more massive antenna masts.